


Freak Like Me

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meh, i liked sasodei at one point and i loved poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Like Me

I should have figured this would happen. He's too perfect for a freak like me. He says we're both freaks, that it doesn't matter. But it does. It matters to me. He can hide his "freakness" as he once called it. But I can't. And I want to so that I can be normal. I can never touch another person without being called a freak. I cry to him and tell him why. He smirks, a little smile I love. He tells me not to worry, that he will never judge me. But of course I worry. But I hide it from him because I don't want him to leave me. He says he never will, that he loves me. But how can some one so perfect love a freak like me?


End file.
